The present invention relates to a medical device, and particularly to umbilical cord cutter retainer. Two sides of the umbilical cord are clamped by the umbilical cord clips of the present invention, and thus, the cut umbilical cord will not bleed, an thus it can be cleaned easily.
In the prior art, a doctor uses an umbilical cord clip to clamp the umbilical cord of a baby. The structure of a prior art umbilical cord clip is illustrated in FIG. 1. The clip has a saw teeth like clamping end. The upper and lower ends of the foremost of the umbilical cord clip are installed with respective hook portions. When the umbilical cord clip is closed, the hook portions are hooked with one another so as to clamp an umbilical cord tightly. Then the doctor can cut the umbilical cord so that the baby separates from the body of the mother. The defect of this prior art umbilical cord clip is that when an umbilical cord is cut, then it will breed continuously. It is difficult to be cleaned.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an umbilical cord cutter retainer comprising a main spanner, a force applying spanner pivotally installed to the main spanner at a proper portion, and a cutting structure inserted in the main spanner.
A handle is downwards extended from a distal end of the main spanner. A solid portion at the distal end of the main spanner is installed with an inserting groove which is communicated to a hollow portion. A foremost of the main spanner is extended with a supporting plate. A retaining hook is installed at a front end of the supporting plate. Two sides of the supporting plate are installed with movable umbilical cord clips. The two umbilical cord clips are opposite at two sides of the supporting plate. A horizontal body of the force applying spanner presses the two umbilical cord clips at two sides of the main spanner downwards. The handle has an engaging hook; and the engaging hook is aligned to the retaining hook of the main spanner;
The cutting structure is inserted to an inserting groove in the main spanner. The inserting groove of the main spanner and then passes through a lower end of the pivotal portion of the main spanner and the force applying spanner. A front end of the cutting structure has a knife and a distal end thereof is installed with a stop edge. The knife resists against the stop edge. The knife protrudes into the two umbilical cord clips of the main spanner for cutting an umbilical cord between the two umbilical cord clips. By the two umbilical cord clips at two sides of an umbilical cord to be cut, a cut umbilical cord will not bleed continuously. Thereby, the clean work can be cleaned easily.
Moreover, two ends of the inserting groove of the main spanner have guide grooves, and the cutting structure has engaging ribs at positions with respect to the guide grooves. Thereby, the cutting structure can be guided into the inserting groove of the main spanner easily.